Touchpads find use with a variety of systems such as notebook (or laptop) computers, netbooks, etc. As an example, consider a notebook computer that includes a display mounted in one portion and a keyboard and a touchpad mounted in another portion where the two portions are connected, for example, via a hinge. While such a system may include a separate mouse as a pointing device, inclusion of a touchpad provides for more compactness and portability of the notebook computer. As described herein, various technologies, techniques, etc. provide one or more touchpad operational modes.